


Fit For The Devil

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellen tries to sort Cas' hair out before they face Lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fit For The Devil

At some point in the evening, Ellen sat Castiel down in a chair, putting her bottle of beer on the table. The shots had mellowed him so he let himself be manhandled, vaguely uncomfortable at how she was trying to flatten down his hair.

“Mom, what are you doing?” Jo asked, not sure if she should be worried or not.

“He can’t face the damn devil looking like he just rolled out of bed.” Ellen said turning to point at Dean. “That one’s bad enough as it is.”

Dean looked around, oblivious to what was happening. “What did I do?”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #3: Weekly Quick Fic #1 at [Wriiterverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com)  
> 


End file.
